burijjifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Alvaro455
soy uno de los administradir cualquier duda a servidor Re-Hola Hola Alvaro soy AndreyNaruto,soy Administrador y Co-Lider de Burijji. AndreyNaruto 16:21 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Ya entre pero no puedo enviar mensajes! AndreyNaruto 16:30 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Me dice estó Can't use this command in this window AndreyNaruto 16:35 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Fail No no puedo habalar!!!!!! AndreyNaruto 16:40 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Importancia No te importa de que no te pongamos en las misiones, verdad??? Tu eres el que cuida nuestra base y ayudas a los demas. Sasukeuzumaki 17:15 7 jun 2011 (UTC) chat lo siento. No puedo. Tengo que estudiar. Sasukeuzumaki 17:28 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! =) encantada de conocerte Hola ¡¡qué bien!! que te hayas convertido en administrador, si tengo alguna duda acudiré a ti ¿vale? bueno hasta luegooo.SilverSatonix 21:31 7 jun 2011 (UTC) IRC Por mi no hay problema. Díselo tú, por favor. Sasukeuzumaki 12:28 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Duda Buenos días, bueno tengo una pequeña duda, es si sabes como cambiar la firma, es que no tengo ni idea ???? bueno si me lo puedes solucionarmelo, estaré muy agradecida. Hasta la vista SilverSatonix 17:26 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tu ayuda. SilverSatonix 17:42 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Imágenes He subido imágenes para mi perfil de mis "animes favoritos" por favor no lo borres.'''SilverSatonix 8:59 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Para bloquear a un usuario, tienen que estar de acuerdo TODOS los administradores (AndreyNaruto, Tú y Yo) Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:28 10 jun 2011 (UTC) re-bloqueo He desbloqueado a Silver. Primero lee las normas. Luego las sigues Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:51 10 jun 2011 (UTC) normas En tu página de discusión hay un cuadrado. Pone Las normas. Leelas. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:30 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Lo siento no puedo me iré a dormir aquí en Venezuela son las 2AM. AndreyNaruto 06:32 16 jun 2011 (UTC) chat1 Bueno.... Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:45 16 jun 2011 (UTC) elecciones Durará hasta el 30 de este mes. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:06 16 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo Creo que formarás equipo con Kusana (es inventado por nosotros, no es real). O si lo prefieres puedes ser un espía que trabaja solo y consigue información para nosotros de otras villas. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:17 16 jun 2011 (UTC) cargo Lo siento, pero el sub-lider se AndreyNauuto-Moroha Noken, ya que fue el 1º administrador y encima es mi compañero de equipo. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:24 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-cargo Muy bien. Tu vas a asignar las misiones a los grupos, y además tomarás decisiones junto a Moroha y a mi. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:31 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!!! Hola ya vi tu mensaje, entonces puedo ser reversor, que bien espero tener suerte y que me voten, bueno hasta luegoo.SilverSatonix 16:55 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-ola no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:05 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-cargo Te da el derecho de opinar sobre la admisión de nuevos miembros, por ejemplo. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:09 16 jun 2011 (UTC) borrar no lo borres votar No, aún no he botado. Pero no te voy a decir a quien voy a votar, ya que es secreto. Voy a ser el último, para que en caso de empate sea yo quien lo decida. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:40 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Duda ¿Qué es IRC? SilverSatonix 18:49 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo sienTo Lo siento por la inactibidat, (he estado muy ocupado con los examenes finales) lo de las ediciones para ser reversor aun está en pie?! un soludoo Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 14:51 17 jun 2011 (UTC) como se va al chat? Dudas sobre el IRC Ahora entiendo de lo que es, pero ¿cómo se entra al irc? es que es muy raro. SilverSatonix 00:08 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Bloqueo Le adverti bloquearlo pero luego se disculpo y el no sabia que tu eres de España. Pero si lo vuelve a hacer sera bloqueado por 5 Días. AndreyNaruto 05:04 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Mira Ok apruebo el bloqueo pero ya que no ofendio a ningun usuario se consideraria vandalismo menor con sentencia de bloqueo de 1 dia con advertencia. AndreyNaruto 05:16 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Spothlight Oye Alvaro hace tiempo comentaste algo sobre pedir un spothlight pero creo que los fanon no pueden o no deben pedir spothligths. AndreyNaruto 05:20 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Blog Si ya lo vi y se que eres administrador, si fuera un caso grave lo bloquearias de-inmediato pero comentando la razon a los otros administradores. AndreyNaruto 05:22 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Spothlight Si esta es una Wiki fannon como Tatsu o algo asi mas o menos. Y no se necesitan spothlights ya que no queremos que se descontrole la wiki por tener muchos usuarios y existe un limite de miembros en la org. AndreyNaruto 05:26 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat Alvaro no puedo entrar al Chat por mi PC es cuestíon de Proxy y de Cortafuegos. PD:Sabes como poner contador a la Wiki? AndreyNaruto 05:30 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Spothlight Si se que son, es la publicidad que esta debajo de la wiki. AndreyNaruto 05:31 20 jun 2011 (UTC) re-bloqueo Y de que se le acusa exactamente??? Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 07:14 20 jun 2011 (UTC) reversor Yo creo que es mejor que sea SilverSatonix la ejerzca el cargo, ya que tiene más ediciones. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:41 20 jun 2011 (UTC) re-reversor Está bien. Son los dos reversores. Pero aún no digas nada. Se lo tenemos que decir a AndreyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 18:45 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Solo 1 porque habra muchos usuarios con poderes y los otros usuarios se pueden quejar. AndreyNaruto 19:02 20 jun 2011 (UTC) re-reversor Yo ya se lo he dicho a Andrey. Por mi parte tan solo es 1:SilverSatonix. re-reversor Ya se lo he dicho a Andrey. Por mi parte tan solo es 1:Silver Satonix. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:07 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Culpa Oye alvaro no nos eches la culpa a los administradores. Dijimos solo un reversor no que preferiamos a silversatonix. AndreyNaruto 19:18 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Lastima Da igual que no sea reversor, me esforzaré igualmente! :D Monkey D. Fisas (discussió) 19:44 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Reversora Me he quedado asombrada, ¿¿En serio ahora soy reversora?? y ¡ahora que hago? SilverSatonix 20:15 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagen Hola Alvaro saludos la imagen de se busca como imagen principal o la meto jormal en tu personaje. AndreyNaruto 05:26 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagen Así esta bien? AndreyNaruto 05:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Imagen Esa imagen no la he hecho yo la a hecho Sasuke Uzumaki yo solo hice la de Moroha Noken. AndreyNaruto 05:39 21 jun 2011 (UTC) disculpa Perdón, pero el programa que uso para hacer lo de Se busca me va mal. Pídeselo a AndreyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) chat Te vienes al chat??? Tengo que hablar de un asunto contigo y con AnderyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) re-chat Lo siento pero a mi no me va. No me di cuenta hasta ahora. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:30 21 jun 2011 (UTC) reclutamiento Pronto seremos más miembros. Dos personas me pidieron entrar, pero no tienen hecho un personaje correctamente, y lo están arreglando. En cuanto lo tengan bien hablamos si entran, OK??? Comunícaselo a AndreyNaruto. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:32 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Si, alvaro, es q como n pertenesco a burijji ahora aunque antes lo fui (larga historia) no la he puesto pero la puedo poner cuando quiera gracias 13:18 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Burijji Verás Alvaro455, Kuronado y yo fundamos la organización, aunque como el pensaba que no iba tener futuro se unio a Tatsu. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 13:19 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Si porque nadie lo tiene. AndreyNaruto 05:44 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Sharingan Ya lo hice. lo de tu personaje no lo puedo cambiar porque mi programa no puede hacer eso. AndreyNaruto 05:50 22 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero hola, soy el nuevo miembro, sasukeuzumaki me dijo que te informara que tu eres mi compañero axux #wiki# 16:06 22 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo hola, como somos equipo te pregunto como se va a llamar el equipo espero respuesta axux #wiki# 18:57 22 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero Escucha Alvaro, fui yo quien le dijo que fueses equipo. Es temporal, hasta que tengamos el 10 miembro. PD:Hecha una ojeada a la portada. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:05 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Cual de Todos? AndreyNaruto 16:14 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Pero pon el enlace en mi discusion. AndreyNaruto 16:28 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Re-Jutsu Ese es practicamente Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro pero para ponerlo tienes que pedirle permiso a Sasuke. AndreyNaruto 16:33 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Lo siento pero no lo puedo hacer la ultima decision la tiene el burocrata que es Sasuke. PD:No te ofendas. Portada Sasuke que miren la portada dentro de un rato. AndreyNaruto 17:20 23 jun 2011 (UTC) compañero oye, si se que el equipo sera temporal, tu di el nombre, obiamente tu seras el superior axux #wiki# 18:22 23 jun 2011 (UTC) nombres mira le podriamos poner un nombre por alguna similitud de nuestros personajes axux #wiki# 19:08 23 jun 2011 (UTC) nombre equipo polvo me parece bn, estaba pensando lo mismo pero no sabia si te gustaria ''axux #wiki# 13:58 24 jun 2011 (UTC) equipo oye, me dijeron que el equipo se podia llamar el equipo dust axux #wiki# 16:00 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Portada Entra en la portada para ver los 5 escuadrones para la misión entre las dos organizaciones. SilverSatonix 16:21 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-escuadrones Lo siento, pero no va haber un sub-lider. Excepto en dos escuadrones que fue Juan quien los escogió, en los demás fui yo. Escogí los Líderes según me parecía. Kensei puede usar el Elemento Tormenta, indicando que tiene un dominio perfecto del agua, que va a ser muy útil para vosotros, porque os enfrentareis a la bestia de Fuego. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:10 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-escuadrones Estás de broma???? Esta misión es muy importante!!! Sirve para asegurar la alianza entre las organizaciones. Me costó conseguir la alianza. Además, lo dices porque estás enfadado por que no eres el lider del escuadrón??? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:14 24 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-re-escuadrones Esta misión ya estaba planeada antes de que tu llegases. Además la idea de formar los escuadrones fue de Juan. Dile si puedes ir solo. Si te deja por mi no hay ningún problema. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 19:19 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Escuadrón No te deberias enfadar, hay veces que se puede lograr cosas y otras no, pero a mi tampoco me han elegido como lider ¿y qué?, ¿eso tiene algo de malo? no, ¿he renunciado el escuadrón? no, pues tú deberias hacer lo mismo hay bastante gente que hay cosas que desearían, pero no siempre se puede tener todo, ¿vale? asi que por favor no te enfades con nadie, porque nadie tiene la culpa. SilverSatonix 20:33 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Administrador Oye Alvaro eres un Administrador deberias sobresalir, dar el ejemplo a los demas usuarios. AndreyNaruto 20:35 24 jun 2011 (UTC) disculpas Perdón por llamarte chaval. No era mi intencion que te enfadases. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:39 24 jun 2011 (UTC) tranquilo Tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente. Ojala te den el puesto de reversor en Naruto Wiki!! Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 21:57 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Los Inmortales No se puede por que en Los Inmortales estan puros revividos por Kabuto Yakushi. AndreyNaruto 08:33 25 jun 2011 (UTC) pero yo tengo el byakugan Pero yo tengo el byakugan pein 12:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 12:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) elementos Estaba pensando en ponerle a Hikari Uzumaki el Elemento Oscuridad, y que fuese capaz de combinar la Luz y la Oscuridad para crear un nuevo elemento muy poderoso. Al fin y al cabo ella eera la primera supairarukage. ¿Que opinas? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-elementos Tranquilo. El cuerpo de Hikari Uzumaki está en un sitio, en el cual ni siquiera Madara Uchiha podría entrar por la fuerza. Y tienes razón. Hikari es una persona con un corazón muy calido, al igual que Naruto, pero tu mismo has dicho que mi teoría estaba mal. Entonces, que opinas??? Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:27 25 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-elementos Tienes razon. Mejor no. Además sería muy dificil ponerle un nombre. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 14:29 25 jun 2011 (UTC) por que? Por que no lo puedo usar pein 14:48 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 14:48 25 jun 2011 (UTC) bueno pero puedo crear las paginas bueno pero puedo crear las paginas para tenelas anque yo no pein 14:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 14:51 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento por no poner que eres usario de los jutsus de Itachi, lo pondré inmediatamente, hasta luego. SilverSatonix 12:38 26 jun 2011 (UTC) No tienes premio, porque no has quedado 1º o 2º, pero en la siguiente encuesta que haga, seguramente ganarás. SilverSatonix 15:41 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Administrador A partir de ahora voy a ser una administradora (temporalmente) hasta que Sasuke vuelva ya que estará ausente, asi que hasta que venga yo seré una administradora y repito temporalmente, hasta luego. SilverSatonix 14:02 29 jun 2011 (UTC) imagen Te dejo aquí una foto que te puede servir:Archivo:Anbu2.png Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:36 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Muy bien asi podremos hablar sobre cosas interesantes. SilverSatonix 14:28 1 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Di le a los demás sobre el chat . hola hola hola que lo mejor que me queda es asi pedicelo a sasuke o a otro si no pein 21:07 3 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 21:07 3 jul 2011 (UTC) te desconetate te desconetate recin o me fallo la maquina y de querias ablar pein 13:37 12 jul 2011 (UTC)lautaro15pein 13:37 12 jul 2011 (UTC) chat No me deja entrar en el chat Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 10:51 14 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus de viento No puedes usar esos jutsus de viento. Tan solo puede usarlos Ayame dentro de la organizacion. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 11:38 14 jul 2011 (UTC) re-jutsus Habla con Ayame si puedes usarlos. Sasuke Uzumaki, lider de Burijji 12:37 14 jul 2011 (UTC) "Creador de Jutsus" Aquí te dejo la imagen para el jutsu de Elemento Polvo que creamos juntos y de paso te dejo unas imágenes que creo que serían thumb|Aquí esta ya la hicemejor para que pongas en tu Pain Rikudou (Alvaro) para que puedas ponerlas de mejor calidad y no las que tienes (o sino puedes ponerla como si fueran revividos por tu Edo tensei) Caminos de Alvaro Uchiha.jpg|Tus caminos juntos a mejor calidad Fu camino del Dolor.png|Fu como camino con Edo Tensei Han camino del Dolor.jpg|Han camino revivido por Edo Tensei Roshi camino del Dolor.png|Roshi camino revivido por Edo Tensei Utakata camino del Dolor.jpg|Utakata camino revivido por Edo Tensei Yagura camino del Dolor.jpg|Yagura camino revivido por Edo Tensei Yugito Nii camino del Dolor.png|Yugito Nii camino revivido por Edo Tensei contesta oye, estoy en el chat contesta 15:23 15 jul 2011 (UTC) contesta oye, estoy en el chat contesta 15:23 15 jul 2011 (UTC) email mi email: axux.burijji@hotmail.cl 18:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) jutsus oye, si quieres te intercambio el Elemento Polvo: Transformación de Partículas por el Elemento Polvo: Tornado de Polvo ya que quiero ese jutsu tuyo y ase un tiempo me dijiste que querias este que es mio, ademas en la portada dice que el elemento polvo tornado de polvo es mio, quita eso si quieres el intercambio 01:30 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Alvaro desbloqueame por completo aun no puedo editar ni unnirme al chat, no se lo que pasa por que ya vi que me desbloqueaste 13:50 24 jul 2011 (UTC) espera es decir que por una equivocacion de todos yo no podre editar en Naruto Wiki, ademas se me hace extraño ya que eres un Adm. puedes devolver el bloqueo de la semana y todo 13:56 24 jul 2011 (UTC) oye alvaro ua encontre el motivo tienes que desbloquear a esta cuenta 186.149.44.252 en naruto wiki y ya esta 14:12 24 jul 2011 (UTC) incidencias oye, quitame esa incidencia contra mi ya que te dije porque edite hay, no era nada malo, ademas yo no sabia que no podia editar hay y ya deje de editar alli,asique porfavor quitame esa incidencia 14:24 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Alvaro no entiendo por que me volviste a Bloquear solo tenias que desbloquear mi cuenta y esta tambien 186.149.44.252 y ya esta, estare de nuevo en Naruto wiki 14:26 24 jul 2011 (UTC)